Goodbye, Zera
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Yuri is the only one that see's Mavis is struggling with the loss of Zera.


**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I own this story._

 **ONE-SHOT: Goodbye, Zera.**

* * *

Yuri could see it better than anyone. The sadness that Mavis hid when she thought no one could see her face. That her eyes sparked less with interest then they usually did. And how most of all, she barely used her illusory magic.

All since the death of Zera, errr …. Second death.

Yuri watched her from a distance, unsure how to approach her. The guild had been built, and with more success then he thought they would get, people had begun to join them. Their victory story against Blue Skull was being passed around faster than a well-aged Brandy.

Mavis walked away from the ocean she had been gazing out at, and stood in place where Zera had last stood. The last place Mavis had seen her.

It was extraordinary, Yuri thought. That he had been able to see Zera in her final minutes with Mavis. To create an illusion so strongly and make it so substantial that it could be touched and grow with character, and be soooo, _real_. Yuri was surprised an alteration of Mavis growth is all that had happened. He had expected a shorter life expand at the least. But thankfully that had not been the case.

The blonds eyes narrowed on his Master, who now kneeled down on the dirt ground, her hand filled with seeds. Slowly easing forward from his position on a high branch, where he had been reading before he got distracted by Mavis odd behaviour, he let himself fall. Landing safely on his feet.

He had been keeping a close eye on Mavis lately. He wasn't sure what he was watching for but the instinct to care and protect her was stronger than seeking gold – so it must be seriously serious.

"Mavis?" He spoke softly, not sure what he was about to address. She looked up, startled. She smiled, and blinked as though she was pushing away the glistening tears that had not fallen.

"Yuri! I didn't hear what you were here! Are you okay?" She looked him over, expecting bruises or scratches. But there was nothing. " _Why are you frowning at me_?"

But she already knew the answer.

Yuri squatted down, leaning on his hunches so he was at eye level with her kneeling position. "You're an awful liar. I know that you aren't okay, but you feel you have to be, because you're now a master. And you don't want them to see you being weak."

"It's not that. And I know I can be upset. I'm not worried what others will think of me if they see my upset." She was on the verge of continuing but stopped herself. Zera used to be the one she would turn to. But Zera wasn't here, and the closest person she had was Yuri. And she wanted to badly to speak about Zera, to Zera. But she couldn't make that illusion anymore … she had tried so many time … but she couldn't. It was like Zera's spirit wouldn't allow her too. Mavis wasn't sure how she felt about that. "I just … I want Zera. I miss her. Her death … her second death was so sudden … and I had no real way to say goodbye. No way to give her a traditional funeral, or bury her beside her father. I don't even know where her body is! Is it even underground? No! It isn't! It's somewhere on that Island where her bones would be disturbed by wildlife. There is no grave stone to mark her with so I can put flowers down on her birthday …" the tears rolled down her cheek.

He had the urge to wipe them away with his thump, but he didn't. He listened instead.

Mavis continued, "And I will never know if Zera – the real Zera – would have liked me. Or if the illusion I made had made her like me and get along with me. Would the Zera who was really alive come to like me? Was the friendship all controlled by me?"

With a defeated slump in her shoulders, head hanging down. Mavis moved her hands over the small hole she had dug in the ground before Yuri had arrived.

"Flower seeds?" Yuri asked.

The girl nodded. "Their Zera's favourite flowers. They were all over our Island –"

"You're going to plant them in the last place you stood with her." It clicked inside his brain. Mavis didn't have a grave to commemorate Zera with. And he knew Mavis wouldn't go back to the Island, not so soon, anyway. He smiled faintly, "Warrod would love to see some flowers out here."

"Zera would too."

Something in Mavis lightened with her rant, and was grateful that Yuri had listened. And somehow, planting these flowers would help too. She just knew it.

"And Mavis," looking tentatively at the child. "I think somewhere in the illusionary magic, there was something that wasn't illusionary. The essence of Zera. I somehow _just know_ that there was a part of Zera's in there; her spirit perhaps. And I also know - without any logical explanation or proof – that she really was your friend. A part of her was real. And she got adventures and memories, things she would otherwise would not have gotten without you. You gave her life when she didn't have one."

The tears flooded back in her large eyes. Had he said something wrong? He internally winced. "Mavis, I didn't mean –"

His words were lost when she threw her arms around his neck, crying into his chest. His own arms found their way around her. He pushed comforting and happy vibes into her, as though it would take away the tears.

When the tears stopped, she looked up at him. "I'm glad you found me on that Island."

Yuri would be there for her, he will always be there for her. He promised he would be. The air around them suddenly seemed warm. The clouds moved away from the sun, but he was sure it had been a cloudless day. Maybe it was his imagination. But it was like a warm presence was near them.

* * *

 **BONUS ENDING**

From beside a close tree, Zera smiled to herself. Now she was certain Mavis was in good hands. She would be safe, and she will never be lonely … not like she would have been on that Island. Mavis Vermillion was born to explore and discover. And Mavis was with no better crowd then the former treasure hunters.

"Mavis, it is was the real me. Yuri is right … My essence was always in that illusion. It was with you since the day I died." Before the last of herseld removed herself from this world, she walked and planted a soft kiss on the temple of her friend. "I was always your friends. I look forward to seeing you again, until next time, Mavis."

And the last of Zera left the world.


End file.
